vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dagahra
Summary Dagahra (ダガーラ Dagāra) is a pollution-consuming kaiju created by Toho that first appeared in the 1997 Toho film, Rebirth of Mothra II. In the past, a race of advanced people called the Nilai Kanai created Dagahra to clean all the pollution they were releasing. Dagahra consumed the pollution but created the Barems in the process. The Barems were acidic sea stars, and Dagahra released them on the Nilai Kanai and destroyed the people. Dagahra then fell into a deep sleep, resting at the bottom of the ocean. Thousands of years later, Dagahra was awakened again due to the rise in pollution rates in Japan. It began eating the pollution and releasing the Barems once again. The Barems attacked and killed many people on the surface. After hearing of Dagahra, Mothra Leo came and attacked it, but was put at a disadvantage when Dagahra was under the water. He was infected by the Barems, but Ghogo used his power to turn Mothra Leo into Rainbow Mothra, who now had the ability to transform into Aqua Mothra, so he could battle on equal terms with Dagahra. Mothra Leo managed to battle and defeat Dagahra, then dropped the monster's body onto the Nilai-Kanai temple, which exploded along with Dagahra, ending the monster's reign of terror once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Dagahra Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: 15,000 years Classification: Genetically-engineered aquatic reptile Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Energy Projection, Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Large Size (Type 1), Natural Weaponry (Teeth and Tail) Attack Potency: City level (Defeated Imago Mothra Leo) Speed: Hypersonic (Can fly at Mach 10), Massively Hypersonic Attack Speed (His energy attacks can move at Mach 104) Lifting Strength: Class M (Temporarily physically overpowered Mothra) Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Took attacks from Mothra Leo, including a head on collision) Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee Range due to sheer size, Hundreds of meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Barems Intelligence: At least Animalistic. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Barem Toxin/Barem Bullet:' Dagahra's shoulder cannons can fire a concentrated mixture of Barem and crystallized toxins. Appearing as a quickly moving red cloud, the attack can be utilized underwater, above the surface and while flying. *'Poisonous Jet Stream Shockwave:' Dagahra can fire a beam from his mouth. Infused with Barem, this beam is powerful enough to destroy the Nilai Kanai temple. Despite the fact that the beam is laced with Barem, adding to its toxic properties, is does not the poisonous starfish on opponents that are struck by it. *'Vertical Poison Cannon:' Dagahra is able to fire Crimson energy beams from his dorsal fins. *'Thundering Toxic Crimson Vortex:' Dagahra is able to create a tornado of Barems and lightning by quickly rotating himself underwater. *'Super-Extreme Dragon Explosion:' Dagahra fires two powerful beams from it shoulder cannons. *'Dragon-Burst Crimson Light Waves:' Dagahra can rotate and fire energy rings from his body. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Category:Godzilla Category:Monsters Category:Sea Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Poison Users Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Rebirth of Mothra Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 7